


Blooming Halo

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Jongin stumbles upon a sleeping Kyungsoo with a flower crown and two kids in his arms.For Bunny-Yeol.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Infinite Worlds [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490264
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Blooming Halo

**Author's Note:**

> There are two endings to this drabble. Both are considered the ending, I couldn't choose >.< How about you guys tell me which ending you liked best? ^^

**L** ife drains from his limb as his body treads along on his last burst of caffeine. Staying overtime at his job as an accountant has become his usual working hours and he absolutely hates it. His eyes are barely open when he stumbles up the steps of his apartment building. He tries his best to stand straight and not hunch over like his husband nags him about, but his weariness is dragging him down with every step.

He arrives at their door and removes the keys from his coat pocket. After turning the knob and pushing it open, he steps inside and toes off his shoes on the wooden floor beside the entrance.

It’s oddly quiet, he notes. Usually at this time, his three kids are running around somewhere, jumping on something. He knows all too well because where he lacks in energy, they absolutely excel. It’s fun though, and there’s never a dull moment within his life, they make sure to surprise him every day.

Today, however, he misses the noisy chatter and high-pitched giggles which usually brings his spirit back to life after such a harsh day at the firm. The silence is reminiscent of how their apartment was before they decided to adopt children three years ago. It was Kyungsoo’s idea at the time. Initially, Jongin was against it because things were already rough with the two of them, and the bills kept pouring in before they could actually pay them.

Yet, when Kyungsoo showed him a picture of their first child, Sooyung, his defensive wall cracked and shattered faster than he could rebuild it. The child was so sweet and precious, that it was impossible not to fall in love with her.

After living with Sooyung for a year, they adopted twin boys, Jiyong and Jongmin. The two toddlers were very isolated and kept to themselves, noticeably never really fitting in with the other children at the orphanage. Jongin proposed the idea of adopting them and Kyungsoo agreed wholeheartedly, standing by his side and never wavering.

Their family came together, and now, after two years, everything feels perfect. Well, except that his job is completely overwhelming on most days. But Jongin knows he can return home to the comfort of his family and that keeps him going.

So it’s easy for him to miss them when he returns, and he begins searching for them within their home. Opening the door to Sooyung’s room, he peeks his head inside but doesn’t see her. He moves across the hall to the twins' bedroom and does the same thing, yet no one is to be found.

Continuing down the corridor to the master bedroom, he hears the faint sound of the television and notices that the lights are flipped on. It only makes sense that everyone is in there, but he briefly wonders why.

His answer comes moments later when he opens the door and spots his family huddled on the bed. Kyungsoo’s back is against the headboard and on each of his sides, the twins lean against him finding refuge under his arms. Sooyung’s head rests on Kyungsoo’s thigh and her body lies horizontally in a fetal position, curled up with a blankets over her legs.

A soft chuckle comes from his lips as he beholds an extravagant flower crown resting atop of Kyungsoo’s head. Not just any flowers are present within the twine of threads, but the opulent shades of rosemary pink, creamy white and deep scarlet. Thin, delicate roses of grandiose sizes are placed in three main spots: two on each side and one in the center. There are smaller flowers in between, falling into trails of lines that curve and weave with no real uniform pattern. It’s gorgeous within it’s imperfect perfections and Kyungsoo’s features beautify the wreath instead of the other way around.

Sooyung’s eyes are the first to flutter, and she opens them catching sight of Jongin immediately. “Daddy!” she yells with no consideration of the others. But what does one expect from a six year old?

She leaps from the bed and dashes across the room into Jongin’s arms. He lifts her, settling her body onto his waist with a smile. Pecking her cheek, he says, “Hey Princess.” She giggles, toothy grin spreading even wider and it makes Jongin forget about the ache that once bothered his back.

A drawn out yawn journeys to his ears, and both he and Sooyung turn to find Kyungsoo waking up from his nap. The two beside him are still dead asleep and Jongin snickers. Upon eye contact with his husband, Kyungsoo smiles before looking down at the twins in his arms. He shakes them gently, “Jiji, Minnie, get up,” he says softly as the two five year old shift their positions, nestling further into his side for comfort. He sighs, “Get up boys, your dad’s home.” he tries once again, and only one of Jongmin’s eyes squints open at his words.

“Daddy?” he asks barely louder than a whisper, nuzzling his head against Kyungsoo’s collarbone. Kyungsoo shakes them again, and Sooyung stifles her giggles behind both of her palms. The two brothers are hard sleepers and it's difficult to wake them up most mornings. The hassle is real every day before they go to kindergarten.

“Jiji, Minnie,” Kyungsoo sing-songs, and the two boys begin to come to their senses. Jiyong wakes with a jolt, snorting and groaning from the dryness of his mouth. That’s typical though, considering that he always falls asleep with his mouth open.

He rubs his lids, confused and cloudy eyes falling on Jongin before they grow wide and he yells, “Daddy!” It’s like a repeat of Sooyung, and Jongin is struggling to pick the boy up with his free arm. He only has two, so he dreads it when Jongmin finally wakes up and spots him. Putting the two kids down after their hug, he picks Jongmin up and hugs him as well, placing a kiss on both of his cheeks. The weariness in his limbs fades as those bright smiles fuel his soul.

The most brilliant smile of them all comes from the person who effortlessly brings Jongin indescribable joy with just a simple thought of him.

Kyungsoo is the last one to give him a hug as always. But it’s never because he isn’t happy to see Jongin, he knows that the kids simply want to welcome Jongin back first. They share a chaste kiss. It’s quick and routine, but filled with love and compassion.

“Welcome home,” Kyungsoo says.

“Thank you...But Soo?” His husband looks at him expectantly. “Why the flower crown?”

Kyungsoo’s brows press together, “Why the what?” He asks.

Jongin’s face contorts in confusion identical to his. “The crown on your…” his voice tapers off.

“Jongin, are you smoking around the block with those kids? I told them to never try and sell weed to us again.” he smacks Jongin’s arms and saunters out of the room toward the kitchen. Jongin spins around highly confused because moments ago, his husband had a flower wreath adorning his head.

Sooyung pulls at the fabric of his pants and he looks down at her, still puzzled by what’s going on. “Daddy, did you see the crown too?” she asks, and Jongin blankly nods. “It was really pretty!” she smiles before skipping to her room.

Jongin stands in their bedroom perplexed, but decides to drop the issue. He’s had a long day at work and maybe some things just don’t need an answer.

_**Ending 2** _

“Thank you...But Soo?” His husband looks at him expectantly. “Why the flower crown?”

“Oh, this?” Kyungsoo pulls it from the top of his head, “Sooyung made it for me, and she made you one too.” Jongin shakes his head with wide eyes and Kyungsoo nods. “Oh yes mister. If I have to wear one, so do you.”

Moments later, he hears the hurried patters of Sooyung’s feet dash across the wood. “Here, daddy!” she holds up the wreath, and it’s a colorful mixture of pastel lavender, periwinkle blue and blush pink.

Jongin accepts it with a strained grin, and Kyungsoo fights the urge to laugh beside him. He places it atop of his head and smiles down at the young one. She grins wide, “You’re so pretty!” she yells and her brothers chime in with the same compliment.

It's definitely not his style, Jongin thinks. But the crown was made from the efforts of his children. It reminds him that not everything has to be tiring and tedious, and he is happy to be surrounded in a cloak of love, happiness and care.


End file.
